Los Ángeles de Dumbledore
by Erised Black
Summary: Terminado. Aunque suene ridículo, irreal, estúpido y demás, yo y mis amigas somos espías incondicionales de Dumbledore, entrenadas para cumplir cualquier misión pero...¿Que pasará cuando nos salgan competidores? Compartido con Thaly Potter Black
1. Prólogo

Bueno, aquí fic nuevo :D juas, estoy mas que atareada con exámenes y todo, pero se me pasó por la cabeza escribir esto (no les cuento viendo que, pero ya se harán una idea…) y el caso es que no me pude resistir a escribir y subirlo (suerte que en 15 días termino el colegio y podré escribir como una loca). Este fic es compartido, mío y de Thaly Potter Black, espero que os guste.

(Pequeño) **Prologo** (por parte de Lily Evans)

¿Veis esa chica que pasea por allí? Si, es pelirroja que va con aire de estresada, con la maleta medio colgada en la espalda, despeinada, con ojeras, y con mala leche por el pasillo esquivando a los mocosos repelentes que viven felices… ¡Exacto esa! Bueno, pues esa soy yo, me presento: Lilianne Evans, más conocida como Lily para las amigas y la familia y Evans para el resto de mortales.

Bueno, este es un día normal: como Prefecta y Premio Anual que soy me he tenido que levantar más temprano que el resto, para empezar la estúpida y maldita rutina de vigilancia por los pasillos. He dejado a mis dos compañeras de habitación, de las que voy ha hablar luego, durmiendo placidamente, mientras que yo he tenido que abandonar mis calentitas sabanas y torturarme bajo la fría ducha matutina, vestirme a toda prisa y bajar ¿A que? A quitar todas las bromas que han dejado mis "adorados" compañeros durante la noche… Y que bromas… ¡Y todo por imitar a Potter y a sus amigotes!

¿Quién es Potter? Fijo que os estáis preguntando eso… pues bueno, es un chico que hace séptimo curso, como yo y mis amigas vamos, y desde siempre ha destacado por su comportamiento, que no es ejemplar pero todo el mundo lo sigue. James Potter y sus amigos se dedican día tras día a hacer el colegio "más divertido y entretenido de lo que es" (según sus palabras textuales) ¿Y en que consiste su magnífica idea? Pues en llenar el colegio de bromas durante la noche: libros que te atacan atrapándote la nariz cuando empiezas a leer, sillas que empiezan a dar botes cuando te sientas, almohadas que te pegan mordiscos en el trasero, jarrones que salen volando hasta tus partes mas… digamos que… sensibles. Y bueno, ante esto, los profesores optaron por hacer que los Premios Anuales se levantaran cada mañana para desmontar las bromas preparadas por los Merodeadores (o lo que es lo mismo, ser la victima kamikaze de estas).

Luego, tras todo esto, me voy a desayunar, después me voy a hacer una patrulla junto al otro Premio Anual de Gryffindor: Remus Lupin (uno de los súper amigos de Potter que, da la casualidad, que NUNCA, nunca es victima de las bromas, no me imagino porqué será…) y tras la patrulla me voy a clase, donde me encuentro con mis amigas.

Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, intentar llegar a la clase de Pociones, pero con tanto mocoso hiperactivo suelto no se puede, y se me va a hacer tarde. Bueno ¿Veis esas dos chicas que hay en esa esquina ¡Si si! Bien vamos bien, cada vez nos entendemos mejor. Esas son mis mejores amigas: Heather Graham y Alexia Rosier, pero todo el mundo la llama Alex.

Ahora os las presento: Heather es la castaña, que lleva ese extraño moño todo despeinado y va con el contorno de sus ojos pintados de negro. Como podéis comprobar lleva un look un tanto oscurillo, con esa cadenilla colgando de la falda del uniforme y demás, pero las apariencias engañan, para nada es peligrosa, todo al contrario: es toda una dulzura. Todo lo contrario de Alex, vamos, que es mas peligrosa que los Merodeadores en la sala común de Slytherin… Alex es esa chica despampanante, que lleva el pelo rubio hasta media espalda. Sus padres son muggles y trabajan en no-se-que de moda muggle, lo digo porque a veces aparece en alguna revista y demás… aunque bueno, aquí en Hogwarts esto no sirve de mucho… Es una chica que tiene cambios de humor bastante drásticos, pero es amable y cae bien a todo el mundo… En general las tres nos llevamos bien con todos y no destacamos mucho (bueno, yo un poco quizá por lo de Premio Anual…) aunque eso ya nos va de perlas...

La verdad es que nos llevamos bien con todos, a excepción de dos grupitos de personas: el primero, como no, los Merodeadores, no los soporto ni los soportamos ¿Por qué? Vamos, ni por las bromas ni por nada, pero es que son insoportables. Van por el colegio en plan estrellas de Hollywood o famosos, a saber, y encima el arrogante ese de Potter que se pasa el día pidiéndome que salga con él… ¡Si quiero suicidarme tengo métodos menos dolorosos! Y Black también se pasa todo el día molestando a Alex… bueno, se pasaba el día hasta que ella le lanzó un caldero lleno de agua hirviendo en la última clase de pociones, desde eso ya no se le acerca… Pettigrew también es muy rastrero, me saca de quicio… el único que es mínimamente decente de ese grupo de chicos es Lupin… y a todo esto… ¿Cómo pueden los demás querer ser como ellos? Hay que ver lo locos que están algunos…

Y el segundo grupito con el que nos llevamos "genial" es el de Mina y sus amiguitas… esas son peores que todos los Merodeadores y Slytherins juntos… Van a Gryffindor, como yo y mis amigas, y se creen el último refresco del desierto… Ya sabéis, las típicas chicas tontas tontísimas que solo saben hacer que peinarse y escribirse en las uñas de la maño derecha "I'm cool" con la mano izquierda y llenarlo de corazoncitos… No voy a enrollarme mucho con ellas, porque no creo que tarden en hacerse presentes y cuando las veáis las palabras van a sobrar…

Y bueno, aquí estoy yo con mis dos mejores amigas, esperando para entrar en clase de pociones cuando… cuando… cuando ¡¿Qué?! No otra vez no…Vemos el causante de nuestra desdicha y adoptamos unas expresiones parecidas a las de "El Grito" (y es que no hay para menos): acaba de aparecer una carta voladora (un sistema muy común en Hogwarts de mandar mensajes a los demás: mas rápido y limpio que las lechuzas) con una nota de Dumbledore.

¡¡Otra vez no¡¡Pero si no hace ni dos días que tuvimos que irnos y ahora otra vez ¿Qué pasa ¡Ah claro! Que no os estáis enterando de nada… bueno, esperad un momento que os pongo al corriente de un pequeñito "secretillo" (que debe quedar entre vosotros y nosotras ¿Vale?... es que el ministerio no se puede enterar, porque Dumbledore y el ministro se llevan… un "poquito" mal)

Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo habrá visto las típicas películas de espías de la CIA, o de James Bond, o la serie de dibujos de las Totally Spies ¿Verdad? Todo muy muggle ¿No? Pues resulta que el Ministerio de Magia también tiene a sus espías para las misiones de alto riesgo y demás… El caso es que, por "extraños" motivos hace dos años tras los TIMOS, nos llamó a su despacho, y nos dijo que, como habíamos sacado las mejores notas de chicas de nuestra promoción, que estábamos invitadas a trabajar para él y una Orden Secreta (del Fénix, dijo que se llamaba) a las sombras del Ministerio … como espías… ¿os lo imagináis?... y como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer en el verano… le dijimos que si, y empezamos los entrenamientos durante un año para llevar a cabo cualquier misión, por difícil que sea, a la perfección, y así es nuestra vida, escondiendo este secreto e intentando tener una vida normal…

Ahora nos vamos al despacho de Dumbledore para ver que quiere… ¡Que estrés!

Por cierto, al viejito de nuestro director se le pasó por la cabeza llamarnos "los ángeles de Dumbledore" y así se quedó… se ve que vio no se cual película con la profesora de Estudios Muggles… Que mal está el mundo…

** .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. **

Bueno, que¿Os ha gustado? Hicimos unos pequeños arreglos :D espero que lo hayáis disfrutado

**Eri & Thaly **


	2. El primer fallo

_Hola a todos, aquí os dejamos con un nuevo capítulo de locuras desquiciantes, salido de nuestras mentes debidamente hormonadas xD. Estamos muy, pero que muy contentas porque os habéis comportado maravillosamente con los reviews, y eso se agradece, así que, no me extenderé mucho más, que seguramente querréis leer, o no?_

_Ale! A disfrutarlo!!

* * *

Lo que está en cursiva son los fragmentos del Diario, en este caso, de Lily, y lo que está en formato normal es la narración. Hay algún que otro salto de tiempo, espero que no os perdáis!!_

* * *

**Capítulo uno: El primer fallo**

(Diario de Lily Evans)

_Hace casi dos años que nos dedicamos a esto ¡Dos años! __Esto son 730 días. Durante todo este tiempo hemos entrenado, hemos entrado MUCHO, y hemos tenido mas de… de… ¡Mas de 200 misiones casi! Todas llevadas a cabo a la perfección, y eso que eran de lo más peligrosas… Pero hoy… ¡Hoy¡Nunca se lo perdonaré¡Todo ha sido tan gilipollas¡¿Cómo demonios esos nos han podido estropear la misión¡¡Como puede ser posible!! Querido diario, voy a contarte lo sucedido…_

Tres chicas avanzaban en medio de la oscuridad del castillo. Eran casi las seis de la madrugada por lo que, aunque una fuera Premio Anual, les estaba prohibido pasearse por el toque de queda. De las tres chicas una era la mas alta, era rubia, con su larga melena recogida en un moño, muy delgada, con unos expresivos ojos verdosos y una sonrisa hechizante, que en aquellos momentos parecía haberse perdido: se llamaba Alex. A su lado, con una mirada atenta por si oía algún profesor, estaba Lily, una chica de estatura media, pelirroja, con unos brillantes ojos verdes oscuros, y la última del grupo, que venía bostezando y con los ojos entrecerrados era Heather, la mas bajita del grupo y delgadísima, con el pelo castaño atado en dos trencitas de las que salían multitud de mechones, cada uno en una dirección.

Aparte de que no era normal ver a nadie a esas horas pasearse por el castillo, esas tres chicas tenían algo mas curioso: lo primero era que las tres vestían una ropa un tanto distinta a la que se acostumbraba a llevar en Hogwarts, es decir, ropa muggle bastante poco apropiada para andar por un colegio, o para cualquier cosa que no fuese asistir (y participar) en un espectáculo porno sadomasoquista, ya que los pantalones de cuero que marcaban hasta los pelos de las piernas, de ajustados que eran, y los corpiños que oprimen, juntan y levantan, para otra cosa no se usan… y lo segundo era que tanto su ropa como su piel estaba llena de arañazos, y mejor no hablar de su pelo, todo arañado. Lily tenía un corte en la ceja, que sangraba, Heather un moratón debajo del ojo, y Alex cojeaba un poco.

-La última vez…- repetía una y otra vez Alex- la última vez…

-Quieres callarte ya, o al menos decir que es lo que vas ha hacer por última vez- espetó Lily, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡La última vez que acepto ser el señuelo!- gritó Alex, provocando que las otras dos se abalanzaran hacia ella para hacerla callar. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

Al parecer nadie les había oído, todo era silencio… ¿Todo? No, todo no, se oían unos pasos de una… dos… tres… ¡Cuatro personas que se dirigían hacia ellas! Miraron alarmadas a su alrededor ¿Sería profesores¡¿Sería McGonagall y sus amantes secretos¡No tenían donde esconderse!

Por la otra punta del pasillo en la que estaban las chicas aparecieron cuatro chicos, que las hicieron suspirar de alivio.

-Lo normal cuando alguien nos ve es una exclamación de euforia- espetó uno de los chicos.

-Lo normal en las anormales de vuestras admiradoras, será, Black-replicó Alex, olvidando de pronto su cojera, sus protestas y su condición de espía secreta, ya que empezaba su pasatiempo favorito: Gritar a Sirius Black.

-Rosi, Rosi, Rosi, no deberías ser tan agria-dijo el chico-Cualquiera diría que tienes problemas de estrés.

-Me llamo Rosier, Alexia Rosier, Black, y no, tendré problemas de estrés cuando tú tengas relaciones sexuales plenamente satisfactorias, cielín-dijo la chica con un tono de voz dos octavas por encima de lo habitual.

Heather, que veía venir una de las típicas peleas a gritos entre su amiga y Black, la agarró de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia Gryffindor, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de clase y casa.

Lily les envió una mirada de desprecio a los tres (Peter estaba escondido tras James), antes de seguir a sus amigas.

La pura verdad, era que la pelirroja se moría por abrirles la cabeza a los chicos, porque, de no ser por ellos, habrían atrapado a un mafioso mago encargado de administrar pociones que hinchaban la cabeza a los muggles en pastillas, en las discotecas para adolescentes.

_Y claro, diario, una vez en la discoteca, empezaba la práctica de distracción y atracción del tipejo, que, como siempre (bueno, en realidad no) echamos a suertes, y le tocó a Alex, porque, al ser la más rubia y más despampanante de las tres, atrae a los tíos como si fuesen moscas._

_Allí estaba, coqueteando con el sospechoso, con su minifalda vaquera que casi no podía ni sentarse, y el hombre babeándole en el escote._

-Así que estudias en el Padgate¿Y por donde queda eso?- dijo el sospechoso.

-Por ahí- dijo Alex, haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice sin aclarar ninguna dirección y acercándose de manera insinuante al sospechoso.

-Mmm… ya veo- dijo él, que no tenía otra afición que mirarle el escote a Alex- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- Alex asintió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Cuando Alex salió de la discoteca con el sospechoso enroscado en su cintura, tocó el turno a Heather y Lily de que la siguiesen, a una distancia prudencial, para llegar a un posible escondrijo. Pero todo terminó sin resultado alguno, pues, por el callejón, y de frente, venían…

_Y, diario, allí estaban aquellos cuatro zoquetes, __caminando hacia nosotras, con una morenaza despampanante, que saludó al sospechoso, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, y agarrándolo del brazo y gruñendo no sé que de unos críos salidos, se fue con él._

Los habían mirado con desprecio, casi rozando al odio… pero ellos se habían ido tras dedicarles una mirada de exasperante superioridad.

_Y entonces, tocó pasar al plan B, para llevar aquella__ misión a buen término._

-Alex, ponte la ropa de cuero y síguelos-había dicho Lily mirándola con aire autoritario. La ropa de cuero era la ropa que llevaban cuando tenían que pelear, pues era muy cómoda, aunque un tanto provocativa, pero en ese antro donde se encontraban no resultaría extraña. Lily y Heather ya llevaban la suya.

-¿Para que?

-Cuando los encuentres pon a la mujer fuera de juego, e insinúatele al sospechoso- dijo Lily, perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía sueño, quería ir a dormir, al día siguiente tenía exámenes, y no era tan complicada esa misión para tardar todo lo que tardaban.

Ella suspiró, ante la mirada de apoyo de Heather, y empezó a correr, al tiempo que se embutía en su traje de cuero, preparada para caer sobre ellos.

Siempre le tocaba a ella hacer de señuelo… y aquella situación empezaba a cansarla, más que nada porque siempre era la que recibía los peores golpes.

Llegar hasta los sospechosos, había sido fácil, pero poner a la mujer fuera de juego e insinuársele al sospechoso no tanto, porque resultó ser que la tía aquella sabía bastante de artes marciales, y le dio unas cuantas patadas de miedo, por eso, cuando Lily y Heather llegaron tuvieron que unirse en una encarnizada pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la pareja, para ayudar a Alex.

_Y si, justo cuando lo teníamos todo bajo control, llegaron los magnánimos señores, que querían saber si volvíamos con ellos al colegio o si nos quedábamos por allí._

-¡¿Te parece momento para pedirnos esto, Potter?!- chilló Heather, más que cabreada, mientras agarraba con fuerza a la mujer por los brazos, que intentaba escaparse.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero… ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?- preguntó él, extrañado, observando como Alex mordía con todas sus fuerzas al sospechoso, que intentaba romperle un brazo a Lily.

-Ya ves James, ahora sabes porque Evans pega tan fuerte- comentó con aire despistado Remus.

-¡¡Callate Lupin!!- gritó esta vez Lily que, con una llave de judo, acababa de mandar al sospechoso contra la pared.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es porque lleváis esta ropa, no es que os quede mal, vamos, pero… ¿Por qué no la habíamos visto antes?- pidió Sirius, acercándose a Alex, para observar la ropa mas de cerca.

-¡Vete a tomar por saco!- exclamó Alex, olvidándose de la misión e intentando pegar a Sirius, que la esquivó, no sin dificultad.

-¡Chicas ayudadme!- exclamó Heather, que hasta entonces había estado manteniendo una feroz lucha contra la mujer despampanante.

Alex se volteó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia allí junto a Lily, pero la mujer fue mas rápida, se libró de Heather y agarró la muñeca de su inconsciente amigo y con un leve chasquido desaparecieron.

-Y bueno¿Venís con nosotros o no?- pidió James, ajeno a la cara de desesperación de las tres chicas ¡Se había escapado el sospechoso!

Los mandaron a la mierda en menos de nada, y se fueron a coger el traslador que las llevaría a Hogwarts, porque Heather todavía no tenía el carné de aparición.

…

Las chicas se dejaron caer sobre sus respectivas camas y se miraron.

-Y ahora, en menos de ¿dos horas? A levantarnos y a clase-dijo Heather con un gruñido.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos pociones excitantes, que hacen lo mismo que el café pero no crean adicción-dijo sacando tres frasquitos de la alacena de su mesilla de noche.

Le pasó uno a cada una de sus amigas y se lo bebieron.

-Chicas-dijo la pelirroja -Nos espera un día muy largo.

_Y así es, porque, a parte de hacer sus señoriales misiones, tenemos que asistir a clase, como si las p… misiones no existiesen, Dumbledore se piensa que somos de goma, pero la única que estira como tal es Alex, y porque su madre la inscribió a ballet cuando era pequeña.__ Al final tendremos que ir a clase de ballet…_

-¡Hey Evans¿Y esas ojeras¿Te olvidaste el maquillaje?- exclamó una chica. Si, esa chica, la odiada Mina Harvest, una chica morena, con mechas rubias, que parecían naturales de tantas que tenía, y unos asombrosos ojos azules y brillantes que despertaban alguna que otra pasión entre los chicos de Hogwarts, acompañada de sus inseparables amigas: Melissa Edffort y Margaret Spethens. La primera con una belleza oriental, cabello negro y liso, ojos almendrados y oscuros y cuerpo delicado, pero con tan pocas luces como su amiga, su madre era muggle y china, y su padre un gran mago de las finanzas; y la segunda castaña de ojos color grisáceo, bajita y menuda, con tan poco cerebro como las otras dos.

-Son de no dormir- dijo Lily, cortante. No estaba de buen humor, no había dormido casi nada, y hablar con Mina Harvest era lo último que le apetecía en este mundo- Y yo no me maquillo, y si lo hago no me pongo tres kilos de maquillaje encima, no como una que yo se.

-Ay, querida, pues deberías ponerte un poco de corrector de ojeras, porque parece que no hayas dormido, y eso a McGonagall no le va a gustar…

-Bueno, Harvest, resulta que tirarme a McGonagall no entra en el planning de mi curso, así que si no le gusta mi aspecto que se joda-replicó Lily levantándose de la mesa del desayuno y saliendo del comedor.

Heather se apresuró en seguir a Lily, para servirle de apoyo psicológico y moral, y evitar que matase al primero que se cruzase por el pasillo.

Alex esbozó una sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos verdosos.

-Sabes, Harvest, creo que tienes razón-dijo con una dulce sonrisa, fingida y peligrosa-Hay que ir bien maquilladas por el mundo-dijo sacando una barra de labios color rojo Gryffindor. Era una barra especial, que solo se borraba con hechizos, para dejar pistas a sus compañeras cuando se separaban en las misiones-Empezando por ti-dijo restregándole la barra de labios por toda la cara.

Y sin decir nada más, simplemente con una victoriosa sonrisa, salió del Gran Comedor, y se reunió con sus amigas, en las escaleras de mármol.

-Evans, deberías maquillarte-gruñó la pelirroja, imitando la voz de Mina. –Y tú comprarte un cerebro-dijo luego con voz peligrosa.

-Lily, no les hagas caso, después de todo, ellas se centran más en maquillarse que en respirar-dijo Heather con suavidad.

-Y a partir de ahora tendrán que dedicar mucho más tiempo todavía-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Maquillarla-dijo la rubia quitándole importancia al asunto.

Justo en aquel momento, salió del Gran Comedor, pegando unos gritos que mismo parecía que se hubiese producido una explosión.

-A MI NADIE ME HACE ESTO-gritó Mina, con la cara pintarrajeada- ME LAS PAGARÁS, ALEXIA ROSIER-añadió antes de salir corriendo por un pasillo, seguida de sus perritos, digo, sus amigas.

Lily y Heather miraron a Alex, que se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa traviesa.

_Las cosas siempre son así, diario, siempre tenemos que desembarazarnos de los merodeadores, y lo logramos a duras penas, y luego librarnos de las moñas estas… que difícil es ser una adolescente incomprendida, que aun encima tiene que hacer de espía…_

_Decididamente, mi vida nunca va a ser normal…

* * *

Bueno, chicas y chicos, qué os ha parecido?? Esperamos que os haya gustado, y que os comportéis como verderos caballeros o damas a la hora de dejar los reviews, y si sois generosos, nosotras seremos generosas y actualizaremos rápido, xD Favor por favor xD_

Millones de beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!

**Eri.·** & **.:Thaly:.**


	3. Nunca se deja algo a medias

**Capítulo 2: Nunca se deja algo a medias**

(Diario de Heather Graham)

_Ha sido un día, horrible, horrible, horribilísimo, diario. El peor de muchos, el peor de todos de estos dos años. Porque claro, hemos fallado en una misión, que, se supone que debía ser fácil, pero no… los anormales Merodeabobos esos nos han jodido, pero bien, eh, y claro, los ánimos están por los suelos, o en el caso de la mala leche de Alex, por las nubes. Y para colmo, Lily, cuando no duerme no tiene paciencia, y las anormales de Mina y sus patéticas secuaces no paran de acosarnos para que Alex le quite el pintalabios a Mina con el hechizo. Y eso, diario, ha provocado que casi nos tengamos que poner a pelear como niñas pijas, con ellas. Dos, dos veces hoy… una en el recreo y otra después de comer… y a todo esto… los reyes de la oportunidad. Los Merodeaguarros, sin dejar de seguirnos._

_Si es que Alex tiene razón, esto de echarnos colonia de la buena hace que hasta los seres más ineptos de la creación vengan tras nosotras, como fue el caso._

_El tema es, diario, que no sé como hoy sobreviví sin matar a nadie, porque, por la mañana…_

Después de que las histéricas pijas las abandonasen en el vestíbulo, para correr a llorar su suerte, las tres chicas subieron, caminando con los pies arrastras, a su primera clase del día. Transformaciones. Con un poco de suerte, podrían tomarse una siestecilla, si se sentaban en la última fila. Pero, a ver quién es el guapo que se duerme en la clase de McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron, no había nadie, todavía, si se tiene en cuenta que ellas consideraban nadie a los Merodeadores, que estaban apoyados en la pared al lado de la puerta, charlando de algo que debía tener mucho secretismo, porque cuando las oyeron acercarse, Black carraspeó y todos pasaron a mostrar una actitud despreocupada.

Lily, en medio de Alex y Heather, apretó las mandíbulas hasta que sus dientes rechinaron.

Y sin importarle la mirada asesina de Lily, ni sus ojeras, ni su cara de "_nomemiresquetemato_", Potter se acercó a ella con una sonrisa encantadora, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja.

Heather y Alex se apartaron de ellos instintivamente. Ser una súper agente secreta enseña a sacar el instinto de supervivencia, y ellas en aquel instante querían poner a salvo su vida; porque Lily sin dormir, y con la persona que más la sacaba de quicio cerca… podía convertirse en lo más aterrador del mundo.

-Buenos días, pelirroja¿cansadita tras la salida de ayer?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿A ti que cojones te importa?, Potter-gruñó ella intentando sacudirse su brazo de encima, tarea difícil, porque él era bastante más corpulento que ella.

-Todo lo que se relacione contigo me importa, preciosa-susurró casi en su oído.

Alex y Heather se miraron confusas, sorprendidas y asustadas. Ni su instinto de supervivencia bastaría para conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros ahora que James había despertado al dragón furioso que era el carácter de Lily.

Y ella, siendo fiel a los miedos de sus amigas, esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa, antes de apretar el puño con fuerza, haciendo crujir los nudillos, y estampárselo a James en la mandíbula.

Pero él y sus reflejos de Quidditch detuvieron el puño de la pelirroja a menos de tres centímetros de su cara, y Alex y Heather se miraron preocupadas. No podía ser… nadie era capaz de frenar un puñetazo de Lily… nadie…

-Apresadlas-gruñó entonces el chico de gafas.

Y antes de que se diesen cuenta, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew se acercaban a ellas, con las evidentes malas intenciones de retorcerles las manos tras la espalda, de aquella forma tan dolorosa.

Heather miró a Alex, y la rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

Durante sus durísimos entrenamientos, habían aprendido que la mejor defensa… Es un buen ataque…

Heather respiró profundamente, saltando hacia Lupin, tirándolo contra la pared debido a la fuerza del impacto, e intentando golpearlo, para ir a rescatar a Lily, pero el chico, con una fuerza y una agilidad que la castaña no entendía muy bien de donde había salido, la hizo girar sobre si misma, y la inmovilizó, como Potter había hecho con Lily, y si, resultaba doloroso.

La única esperanza que tenían de salvarse de la depravación de los Merodeadores, que, desde luego, nada bueno debían querer para con ellas, era Alex, y menuda esperanza más ¿rara?

Porque si, ella había saltado a por Black, y lo había tumbado, con el sencillo truco que deja fuera de combate a todo macho. Ponerle el escote bajo los ojos. Pero lo que él estaba haciendo, y ella dejando, no entraba en el plan. Porque las manos de Black estaban en algo que se parecía demasiado al culo de Alexia, y los morros de ambos estaban cerca. Peligrosamente cerca para el éxito de una misión.

Heather carraspeó sonoramente, y su amiga se volvió hacia ella, un poco molesta. Pero casi al instante, pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se sacó de encima de Black de un salto. La castaña alucinaba en colores, pero Lily no se dejó impresionar, y se soltó de Potter con una brusca sacudida. Y sin esperar mucho más, ella se separó de Lupin.

Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí, antes de entrar en el aula.

Desde afuera, les llegaron sonidos de conversación.

-Ahora no podremos interrogarlas…-gruñó una voz demasiado parecida a la de Potter, como para ser casualidad.

Las tres chicas se miraron consternadas. Los Merodeadores andaban metidos en algo turbio.

_Pero claro, diario, por mucho que seamos súper agentes, no dejamos de ser adolescentes con hormonas, y por eso tuvimos que interrogar nosotras a Alex en el cambio de clase. _

-¿Y ese arranque de puterío con Black antes de Transformaciones?-preguntó. Así era ella, directa y franca, bueno, y tal vez lo de no dormir en clase, porque a McGonagall se le antojó práctica, contribuyese.

La rubia carraspeó sonoramente.

-Es mi nueva técnica… hacerle creer que me lo voy a tirar ahí mismo, para facilitar los interrogatorios…-explicó con una sonrisa.

Heather y Lily se miraron, sin creerse una palabra.

_Claro, interrogatorios… esta se cree que somos tontas… Black está bueno, y eso lo sabe hasta Harvest… y Alexia, a veces parece tontita, creyendo que puede engañarnos así… _

_La segunda pelea del día llegó durante el recreo. Hacía buen tiempo y Alex, que en eso de las temperaturas no es muy normal, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines y se metió de pies en el lago, mientras yo y Lily tomábamos el sol tranquilamente. Es decir, que nos pusimos a dormir al momento…_

La única que estaba despierta era Alex, que con el contacto con el agua fría se le había pasado el sueño de golpe. La chica, pensando que sus amigas la escuchaban, estaba recitando un largo y retorcido monologo para hacerles ver a las chicas que no les había dicho ninguna mentira con lo que había pasado antes con Black.

-Vamos, que vale que el tío está bueno y demás, pero ya sabéis que mi tipo no son los subnormales- decía ella, sin mirar a sus amigas. Un crujido desde detrás llamó su atención, por lo que se volteó rápidamente.

Mina y sus secuaces les estaban tirando algo en la cabeza a Lily y a Heather en la cabeza, algo demasiado parecido a goma de baba de sapo, un producto estético Muggle que sirve para fijar el pelo, y que no se puede quitar sin un disolvente especial, caro y difícil de encontrar. Alex reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡_Aguamenti_!- gritó apuntando a las cabezas de sus amigas: un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia su pelo, evitando que se fijara tan rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!- chillaron las dos chicas, que no entendían nada.

-¡Palpaos el pelo y meteros de cabeza en el agua, que voy a por la cura!- salió corriendo detrás de Mina y sus amigas, que ya había emprendido a la carrera, no le fue muy difícil, y a la primera que alcanzó fue…

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba como una exasperada Melissa Edffort, mientras Alex la agarraba con fuerza del pelo- ¡Mina haz algo!- Mina se había quedado para mientras Margaret observaba la escena.

-Lo siento Mel- dijo dramáticamente Mina- tu muerte nos salvara a las otras- Melissa empezó a chillar cual hámster en la mano de un niño pequeño.

-Su muerte no os salvará, si de eso os va a salvar su pelo, pero pensad que Alexia Rosier nunca deja una venganza a medias- amenazó la rubia.

-¿Su… pelo?- pidió Mina, preocupándose y girándose: una cosa era morir con estilo, la otra vivir sin pelo, eso no lo podía permitir- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de Melissa?

-El disolvente, y ahora mismo- sacó la varita y apuntó la cabeza de la morena- O se queda calva- Mina dudó unos momentos pero los chillidos y lagrimas de Melissa al final la convencieron, por lo que le lanzó un frasquito a Alex- gracias- dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa y soltando a la morena.

Las tres chicas empezaron a largarse, estaban de espaldas a ella, y Alex no se pudo resistir. Sacó de nuevo la varita, las apuntó y les lanzó un hechizo. Luego salió corriendo para salvar el pelo de sus amigas.

No había pasado ni dos segundos que, por todo el patio y más o menos a tres quilómetros a la redonda, se oyó:

-¡MALDITA ROSIER¡ESTA SI QUE ME LA PAGAS!- gritaba entre lágrimas Mina Harvest, llorando junto a sus dos amigas, las tres totalmente calvas.

-Anda, tomad- y les lanzó a Lily y a Heather, que tenían la cabeza medio sumergida en el lago el frasquito.

_Que momentos mas angustiosos que pasé, mientras esperábamos a Alex, Lily me contó que la goma esta cuando se secaba era imposible de sacar, y ya me veía a mi con un peinado punk sin poder dormir porque no sabría como poner la cabeza encima de la almohada… el resto de la mañana pasó bastante rápida, pues nos pasamos el rato charlado de Harvest y sus amiguitas, apodadas rápidamente por todo el colegio como "las sin pelo" y evitando a los Merodeaburros porque nos lanzaban miradas que no presenciaban nada bueno. _

_Después de comer nos dirigíamos tranquilamente hacia clase de Pociones, donde dormiríamos un rato seguramente porque el profesor ama a Lily y seguramente ese día tocaba clase teórica. Nada mas llegar a las mazmorras nos alarmó algo…_

-¿No está muy iluminado todo esto?- pidió Lily, mirando extrañada las paredes de las mazmorras.

-Esta… blanco- especificó Heather, tocando con la yema de los dedos de la pared, parecía harina.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pidió Alex. La puerta de las mazmorras se cerró y desde la parte inferior salieron Harvest y compañía.

-¡Preparaos!- gritó la líder de las tres calvas. Las tres sacaron las varitas y susurraron algo. Un fuerte viento salió disparado hacia Lily y sus amigas, levantando todo el polvo de las paredes y dejándolas completamente blancas. Y lo peor, ahora ya no se iba con la misma facilidad que había salido de las paredes, por no decir que no se iba.

-¡Me la pagaréis!- gritó Lily, echando a correr detrás de las tres chicas calvas. Detrás de Lily fueron Alex y Heather con el mismo grado de cabreo.

_Terminamos abandonando las varitas y liándonos a ostias, ellas tirándonos el pelo y nosotras mordiendo, ellas arañando nosotras pegándoles patadas, hasta que salió Slughorn y nos castigó a todas. Lo peor, peor que el castigo y todo lo demás, fue que nos castigó a la vez ni más ni menos con los Merodeacapullos, que había castigado por la mañana por haber hecho algo parecido a lo nuestro pero con los Slytherins… Aunque eso Lily y Alex aún no lo saben, porque cuando lo sepan… se va a armar la gorda…_

**.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.**

¡Bueno! Actualizó yo sin permiso de mi co-autora, por lo que es probable que me pegue si no le gusta esto y hasta que me lo haga arreglar incluso subido, así que gracias por los reviews, y dejad más pidiendo clemencia por mi parte.

Una cosa que acordamos hace tiempo es que este capítulo va dedicado a **kry** que se dedicó a dejar un review tras otro para que actualizáramos :D tardamos pero aquí lo tienes chica. Bueno, los reviews los contestará Thaly (digo, entre las dos xD) luego con un rr a mi misma, pero primero a esperar a si le gusta lo que he escrito xD jurjur

_Eri & Thaly_

Pd- Yo aviso que a no ser que os guste mucho el cap (cosa que dudo) Thaly a lo mejor me hace arreglar esta aberración (cosa que no dudo) así que, convencedla a base de reviews de que esto no es tan aberrante ¡Besos!


	4. Una buena sorpresa

_Hola a todos nuestros queridísimos lectores!! Aquí os traemos una nueva paranoya, que compone este fic. En este capítulo se definen bastante las lealtades y gustos de los personajes, de una forma que, esperamos, os guste._

_Agradecer a __**albetachestergirl, **__**clau malfoy, **__**Potters-light, **__**luna712, **__**mimig2**__**Kry**__ y __**Judith Malfoy**__, los reviews del capítulo anterior._

_Poneos cómodas, chicas, y a disfrutar!!!_

_------------------------------_

**Capítulo 3: Una buena sorpresa**

(Diario de Alexia Rosier)

_Y, señoras y señores, ahí estábamos nosotras, espías de categoría que se han enfrentado a incontables peligros, tratadas como adolescentes normales, castigas por esas chiquilladas…_

-Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew- dijo Slughorn con aire cansino- Snape, Black, Malfoy, Avery, Dolohov, McNair- siguió voltenado los ojos, como si fuera lo que hacía cada dia. Y es que lo era- Harvet, Edffort, Stephens- prosiguió con calma- Rosier, Graham- las miró con un poco de severidad- y Evans- terminó mirando a su alumna predilecta, que quizás era la más avergonzada de todos- Por su comportamiento indebido deberán cumplir un merecido castigo. Quiero que limpien toda el aula de pociones, hacer un inventario de ingredientes y reparar el material roto. Tiene una hora. Por grupos y sin magia- temrinó cortante.

_E hizo los grupos, si si, no nos dejó hacerlos a nosotros, que va, el viejo tenía el día dictador ¡Y vaya grupos! Si hubiera querido el inicio de una posible tercera guerra mundial no lo hubiera hecho mejor. Heather con Lupin y Malfoy, Lily con Potter y Snape, y yo con los dos Blacks, que se quieren tanto como yo los quiero a ellos. Tras que Sluggy se marchara, la paz duró cinco minutos. Vamos, lo que tardaron en darse cuenta de la situación…"_

-¡Eh Evans¿Te vienes a la sala de los ingredientes conmigo y dejamos a Snivellus con sus amados potes a solas para que tengan intimidad?

-Piérdete- dijo por lo bajo Lily mientras Snape fuminaba a James con la mirada- Ven que te ayudo- dijo la pelirroja al ver a Snape cargando con demasiados potes llenos de ingredientes.

-Aparta sangresucia- dijo Snape casi empujando a Lily, que se había quedado boquabierta.

-¡No la llames así!- exclamó James.

-¡No te metas!- le gritó Lily.

-¡¡Callaos!!- rugió Alex, por encima de todas la voces. Se hizo el silencio- mucho mejor

La rubia siguió limpiando su caldero como si nada, mientras sus dos acompañantes se lanzaban miradas cargadas de odio.

-Rosi- la llamó de golpe el moreno mayor- dile a mi ex hermano que me pase el trapo.

-Diselo tú- se quejó ella, sin mirarlo a la cara. Sirius reaccionó como un niño pequeño y atacó con un repetido "porfi" hasta que la rubia cedió.

-Dile a ese capullo que si tiene tanto valor como para no pedirmelo que porque va a Gryffindor, y añade de mi parte que es un renegado- respondió Regulus, tambien sin levantar la cabeza pero vigilando con el rabillo del ojo la reaccion de su hermano, que se contenía la rabia.

La chica, aprovechando la ocasión, rapitió las palabras del Slytherin para luego añadir:

-Y un inepto para todo menos para ocupar espacio y calentar sillas.

-¡Eh monada¡No te pases!- exclamó Sirius, dejando de limpiar.

-Yo no me paso- contestó ella- solamente digo la verdad. Y las verdades ofenden.

-Mira, zorra, callate o…-empezó, pero dos voces lo cortaron.

-¡¡Cierra la boca!!- gritaron a la vez Heather y Regulus. La mitad de los presentes se quedaron mirando al Slytherin sorprendidos y el resto arquearon una ceja ¿Por qué el Slytherin la había defendido?

_Yo me quedé de pasta de cachuete, obviamente, pero tanto el comentario del Black pequeño como un par de comentarios más provocaron una guerra campal…_

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- gritó Lily, lanzandole a un Slytherin un caldero con una fuerza sorprendente.

-¡¡Zorra tu madre!!- rugió Alex, intento pegarle uan patada a Sirius.

-¡Tú si que me das asco!- le chilló Heather a Malfoy, como respuesta a un "Niñata asquerosa, no mandes a callar a un Slytherin".

-Lily, mi amor, te pones tan guapa cuando gritas- le susurró al oído de manera sexy James. Un escalofrío de ¿placer? Recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja que dejó caer el caldero que había cogido.

-Pero si te lo decía con cariño- comentó Sirius, esquivando la patada de la rubia e inmovilizándola contra la pared, a unos tres milímetros de su boca.

-¡No la toques!- exclamó Remus que, con una impresionante llave de carate, inmovilizó al Slytherin contra el suelo.

_Tras eso la batalla compal quedó paralizada, pues la situación daba que malpensar: Lily roja hasta las orejas y con cara de "Aycoñoperoquetepasa", Heather mirando al "frágil e inocente" Lupin como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y yo… Bueno, me diréis que es facil tener a Black casi pegado a tus morros y no decirles "Yo me dejo si tu te dejas". Lo que salvó la situación fue la puerta que, como buena puerta que cumple su función, se abrió. Todos esperabamos que entrada Slughorn y nos empalara a todos por haber dejado la clase como si fuera un campo de batalla de la edad media, pero no, entró volanto una de esas notitas de las misiones de Dumbledores, y allí sucedió lo que nadie esperaba…_

La nota voló hacia Lily, que era la que estaba más cerca. Ella levantó el brazo para hacerse con ella. La cogió y se dio cuenta de que otra mano la agarraba. Bajó la vista: mano, brazo, hombro, cuello, cara ¡¿Potter¡¿Por qué Potter cogía el sobre?!

-Es para mi- dijo él- un aviso de mis padre- ¡¡La misma excusa que usaban las chicas!!

Las tras Gryffindor se miraron boquiabiertas, y encajaron varias cosas… esos encuentros… esas cualidades que habían demostrado últimamente los chicos…

_Exacto diario, Potter y sus tres amigotes… También... Y entonces es cuando me pregunto yo, por qué cojones tienen que ser ellos también espías secretos. Como si no tuviesen suficiente con tener tendencias violadoras, que, aun encima, tenían que estar, como nosotras, entrenados para matarte de un infarto con el más mínimo susurro._

_En ocasiones, como ahora, diario. Odio a Dumbledore con toda mi alma._

_------------------------_

_¿Como reaccionarán las chicas ante el descubrimiento¿Que le pasa a Alex con Sirius¿Y a Regulus con Alex¿Y a Remus con Heather?... todas esas respuestas, o tal vez la mayoría, se darán en el siguiente caoítulo, de modo, que, no os lo perdáis._

_Muchísimos besos con sabor a Merodeador de tres chocolates!!!_

**.:Thaly:. & Eri.·:**


	5. ¿Juntos? ¿Está de coña, no?

**Capítulo cuatro: ¿Juntos? ¿Está de coña, no?**

(Diario de James Potter)

_Cada vez, querido diario, empiezo a pensar, que Dumbledore chochea más que habla. Si, es verdad que el hombre ya no está como en sus tiempos mozos, pero de ahí a convertir a esos tres pibones en agentes secretos especializados para llevar a cabo misiones de alto riesgo. Como nosotros. Pero aun encima, con estrógenos, para jodernos más el día..._

_Si, querido diario, si, todo empezó justo cuando me llegó la carta de Dumbledore, a mitad del castigo de Slughorn; yo y los chicos, salimos del aula disparados, a responder a la llamada de nuestro director y jefe, aun que, para nuestra sorpresa, las locas, quiero decir... Lily Evans y sus dos amigas, vinieron con nosotras, ni cortas ni perezosas, caminando a nuestro lado con una exhasperante calma aparente, pero con una extraña forma de moverse, como si quisiesen darnos a entender que con un movimiento, estábamos muertos._

Al entrar en el despacho, el director los miró a los siete por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Siéntense.-no era una orden, ni una petición. Era una sugerencia.

Los siete adolescentes obedecieron, aun que no fuese una orden, intimidados, por la presencia del otro grupo, más que por el hecho de haber sido convocados para una reunión.

-Bien, equipo M, os presento a mis Ángeles.-dijo Dumbledore con una magnánima sonrisa.-Ángeles, os presento al equipo M.-añadió, completando la presentación.

James alzó una ceja, levemente, mientras Evans y sus amigas les dedicaban a ellos, a los Merodeadores, una mirada de desdén. A su lado, oyó como Sirius contenía un gruñido perruno en lo más hondo de la garganta

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos hizo venir a todos?.-preguntó Rosier. Esa tía era, en opinión de James, una borde reconcentrada.

-Porque hay un asuntillo que tenía que comentar con mis dos grupos de agentes especiales...-dijo mirándolos muy serio.-Los magos tenebrosos seguidores de Lord Voldemort están empezando a ejercer una conducta extraña. Se apostan delante de los colegios e institutos muggles y les están pasando unas pastillas, como una droga muggle llamada éxtasis, como los exámenes.-sonrió divertido durante un momento.-Que son un potente concentrado de un poción que anula la voluntad, dejándola en manos de nuestro enemigo. Vuestro objetivo es acudir al Kings Garden College, en Londres, y haceros pasar por siete estudiantes de intercambio antes de detener y a apalear a los mortifagos que se os pongan delante.

-Perdone, señor director, pero me ha parecido entender los siete.-dijo Heather Graham con suavidad, demasiada suavidad. Tanta que indicaba el momento previo al estallido de una bomba atómica.

-Y así es, señorita Graham.-dijo Dumbledore componiendo su más agradable sonrisa.

-Profesor... nosotras no vamos a realizar ninguna misión con... esos.-dijo Alex, pronunciando "esos" como si fuese el peor de los insultos.

-Ni que nosotras quisiésemos ir con vosotras, Rosita.-le espetó Sirius.

-VUELVE A LLAMARME ROSITA Y ERES FIAMBRE, BLACK.-rugió Alex levantándose de su silla y mirando a Sirius furiosa.

Dumbledore soltó una risita entre dientes y miró a Alexia con amabilidad.

-Señorita Rosier, muchas gracias por esa demostración de poderío vocal y capacidad pulmonar, pero la quiero sentada en menos de un segundo.-dijo en un tono, que, pese a ser amable, no permitía réplicas.

Alex se dejó caer en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada.

-Profesor, no nos obligue a ir con ellos.-pidió Lily, toda ella dulzura y amabilidad.-Al fin y al cabo, no nos llevamos lo que se dice bien, y podríamos salir todos mal parados.-dijo con suavidad.

-Señorita Evans, es obligatorio que vayan los siete. Bajo pena de expulsión-dijo Dumbledore poniéndose serio.-Y ahora, están dispensados de las clases. Vayan a preparar sus cosas. Y no quiero más réplicas.-dijo muy serio, mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Los siete adolescentes se levantaron y salieron de la estancia, sin mirarse.

_El camino hasta la Sala Común, diario, fue lo más parecido a un mortal kombat que te puedas imaginar, pero sin ser mortal, y sin llegar a perpetrarse ningún combate. Esas tres chicas, los Ángeles, ni nos miraron, y nosotros, el equipo, tampoco las mirábamos, o al menos eso intentábamos, porque tuve que coser a Sirius a collejas para que dejase de mirarle el culo a su Rosita, y Peter babeaba casi más que yo por la pelirroja… esa pelirroja que algún día será mía…_

Preparar las maletas para cuatro adolescentes con un cromosoma Y era una tarea bastante complicada, a pesar de que Lupin fuese un chico, y aun encima licántropo, muy ordenado, porque Sirius no sabía donde tenía su ropa interior. Desastre de ser humano de género masculino.

-Lunaticooo, ¿Viste mis gallumbos?-preguntó mientras salía de debajo de la cama de Peter, como quien sale por las puertas del infierno.

-Si, Sirius, los tengo yo puestos-replicó el chico con sorna.

-Joder, Lupin, pues cómprate unos, tío-masculló el moreno.

-Remuuus, ¿Has visto mis calcetines de la suerte?-Peter acababa de salir del baúl de James, como quien emerge de una piscina.

-Me temo, Peter, que se los comió la lechuza de James-dijo el chico, preparando su equipaje sin prestarles atención a sus amigos.

_Es que, diario, Remus ha aprendido a convivir con nosotros. Es decir, a no hacernos caso, la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa es la forma en la que conserva la poca cordura que alguna vez pudiese tener. Esa que no perdió el día en que decidió ser amigo nuestro._

Tan pronto como hubieron acabado de preparar sus mochilas, se las echaron al hombro, y bajaron a la Sala Común, para apoltronarse en los sofás al lado de la chimenea, mientras esperaban a las chicas. Esas chicas que acabarían por volverles locos de remate a todos.

Y de repente las vieron bajar, sin ropa de colegio, sin uniforme, y alucinaron durante un rato, en colores y con visión panorámica.

-¿A dónde se supone que vais "así"?-preguntó Remus, subrayando sus palabras con un gesto en el que las señalaba.

-Así se visten las chicas muggles-explicó Alexia con una sonrisa. Sus padres eran diseñadores, ella de eso controlaba un rato largo.

_Nadie dijo nada más. Es que en aquel momento, diario, era imposible. Lily, mi futura Lily llevaba una minifalda, tan, tan mini, tan tan blanca, que casi se le veía todo, o por lo mini o por lo blanca. Y para arriba tenía una camiseta sin mangas, con un escote que... escote que... escote... escote... _

_Ya me he recuperado del fallo de conexión cerebral al recordar el pedazo escote de Lily. Y ella no era la que peor iba, porque la Graham, con ese aspecto de modosita, iba terriblemente sexy, con decirte que Peter no dejaba de babear ante ella... Pero la faldita de cuero negro, y la camiseta de sisas, con cortes geométricos en los costados, que dejaban ver su piel, sumado a las pulseras de pinchos que lucía, le daban un aspecto de chica dura, y Rosier llevaba la mini más mini de las tres, más incluso que la de Lily, que parecía un cinturón, y para arriba una camiseta sin espalda, con un esote de triángulos, y... joder... casi tenemos que salir de la Sala Común en barco, porque mi hermano, digo, Sirius, casi nos inunda con sus babas, y no, no estoy exagerando..._

-Black ¿Sé puede saber qué cojones estás mirando?-preguntó Rosier, cortante, al percatarse de que Sirius miraba el hueco que había entre los dos triángulos de la camiseta, donde se encontraba el canalillo de la chica.

-Nada de lo que debas avergonzarte-le respondió el tan fresco.-¿Nos vamos?

_Y así, diario, fue como salimos del colegio para tomar el traslador que nos llevó a nuestra nueva misión._

**.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.**

¡Bueno bueno! ¡Después de diez mil milenios actualizamos! Capítulo escrito íntegramente por Thaly, así que agradecimientos [o Avadas a ella, y, haber si entre todos le hacéis ver que este capítulo está bien [que no es soso o lo que dijera que era :P.

Pues creo que acordamos que quedaban dos capítulos más y epilogo [creo, no me acuerdo bien y Thaly está cenando así que no tengo a quien consultar

Darles las gracias a: clau malfoy, albetachestergirl, paau, Potters-light, luna712, beautifly92, kry y ro. Mil gracias por la paciencia de no habernos mandado un Avada :P

Lo pongo [aunque no vaya con este fic va con esta autora aquí por si alguien lo lee: Una hermosísima persona llamada LadyBlackie se ha dedicado a plagiar mi fic Teenagers, así que si la leéis, le mandáis un Crucio de mi parte :D

Besos y abrazos.

Thaly 'n' Eri.


	6. ¿Eso son las muggles? ¡Pues joder!

**Capítulo cinco¿Esto son las muggles¡Pues (a) joder con las muggles!**

(Diario de Sirius Black)

_Al final, diario, machote, va a ser que Dumbledore no está tan mal de la cabeza como yo pensaba, porque, a pesar de que nos ha mandado al culo del mundo, no lo ha hecho a mala fe. Porque al menos las muggles estas están para comerse un par._

_Aun que, mejor será que me las coma mientras pueda, porque con mi Rosita cerca, no sé si tendré mucho tiempo… ¿Sabías que casi me arranca un brazo por tocarle el culo de camino aquí?_

_Aun que, pensándolo bien, no fue demasiada buena idea, al fin y al cabo, con esa falda de colegiala debe estar cagadita de frío… Y si aun encima yo le toco la moral… pues como que no._

_Ay, Rosita bonita, con lo que me gustaría tocarte toda y darte calorcito…_

Entraron en el recinto, separados por una barrera invisible. Las chicas a la derecha, en formación de punta de flecha, es decir, Lily delante, y Alex y Heather detrás. Y los chicos en cuña, con James y él a la cabeza, Remus detrás de James y Peter detrás de él.

-Bueno, nenas, vosotras entre los tíos, nosotros entre las tías.-dijo Sirius con arrogancia.

Alex entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez porque no le gustase el hecho de que Sirius Black le diese órdenes, o porque no le gustaba que la mandase como al ganado, en medio de tíos cargados de testosterona, o porque le jodía que Sirius fuese a estar en medio de chicas que se echarían a su cuello.

La rubia, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisita, al tiempo que se desabrochaba dos botones de la camisa de colegiala, dejando que se le viese el sujetador, y haciendo que Sirius tragase saliva muy ruidosamente, al tiempo que Peter respiraba profundamente.

-Vale, Black… -dijo con una sonrisita de superioridad, antes de acercarse a un chico que pasaba por allí y encaramarse a su cuello.

Lily y Heather se apresuraron a seguirla, y a Sirius, aquello, le jodió, y mucho.

_No, diario. No es que me guste Rosita, es solo que… a ver, ella es una cabeza loca, vale. Y si alguno de esos listos se pasa e intenta hacerle daño… No dudo de que estén preparadas para noquear a cualquiera, pero… ¿y si la pillan por sorpresa¿Qué¿Acaso no tengo derecho a preocuparme por mi compañera de misión? Y no, no me mires burlonamente, porque, pese a que no nos aguantemos… nunca dejaría que le pasase nada malo._

_Aix… esa mirada de burla que me estás echando, no me gusta nada… el caso es que las niñas muggles están, muy, muy bien…_

De hecho, para Sirius, las muggles estaban tan, tan bien, que puso su propio método de hacerlas confesar en funcionamiento.

Dicho método consistía en hacerles cosquillas en la campanilla con la punta de la lengua, o, como Alex, menos fina, lo diría, en comerle la boca hasta que se le salten las lágrimas.

Y la verdad es que, para él, fue bastante sencillo, la verdad. No es que las muggles sean más ingenuas, porque, si Sirius Black te mira con esos ojazos grises, oscuros y penetrantes, y te dice "Soy nuevo¿me enseñas lo que hay que hacer por aquí?", tomándote por la cintura y con una media sonrisa, SU media sonrisa, no hay nada que hacer.

Y así estaba, Sirius, con una chiquilla rubia de unos catorce años, con la lengua en su campanilla, mientras sus amigos permanecían apoyados en una pared del patio, a una cierta distancia, con James sonriéndoles a unas muchachitas menudas, mientras que Remus, con sus ojos de licántropo, escrutaba el patio, y Peter aguzaba el oído para intentar ver algo.

Sirius separó un par de milímetros sus labios de los de la chica.

-Oye, preciosa… quería preguntarte algo-susurró contra sus labios.

-Lo que quieras-suspiró la chica.

Aquel era el efecto que tenían los besos de Sirius. Dejaban a las chicas tan mareadas, tan fuera de si mismas, tan faltas de voluntad, que podía obligarlas a tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía, que seguramente obedecerían.

-¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir… esto… pastis?-preguntó mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica, en el proceso.

_Diario, macho, tienes que probar a hacer de estas cosas, porque es absolutamente maravilloso. Ellas suspiran, cuando les muerdes el labio, y eso hace que te recorra un escalofrío, por completo… y es genial. Sobre todo porque en ese momento, tienes el poder…_

Ella miró al suelo, y luego miró a los ojos del moreno.

-Si, bueno, en realidad debería llevarte con Mike-susurró ella con timidez.

-¿Quién es Mike?-preguntó Sirius.

-Mi hermano-susurró ella.

-Este es Mike.-inexplicablemente, Rosita, como Sirius la llamaba, o Alex, como la llamaban los que no eran lo suficientemente temerarios como para arriesgarse a perder la cabeza, venía de la mano con un chico alto y rubio, lo suficientemente atractivo para que el perro interior de Sirius gruñese de advertencia.

Lily y Heather caminaban detrás de ella, al parecer, bastante avergonzadas, y el resto de Merodeadores, que llegaron junto a Sirius y Alex (con sus acompañantes) entendieron porqué.

Al parecer, Alex se había desabrochado media camisa del uniforme, y se le veía casi completamente un sujetador de encaje negro. Con ese reclamo, era normal que los chicos acudiesen como moscas a la miel.

_Hablando de miel, diario, que lo que hay bajo ese encaje esté recubierto de miel, debe ser algo bastante apetecible… Esto… que me descentro…_

-Black, aquí, mi amiguito Mike nos va a llevar a un lugar donde nos van a dar de esas cositas para ponernos a volar…-dijo con algo parecido a la dulzura, si es que ella tenía de eso, y pellizcándole al chico en la mejilla. El chico en cuestión estaba abrazado a su cintura de forma compulsiva, o algo así.

-Genial…-repuso, con un molesto gruñido.

No entendía por qué le jodía que aquel tío se agarrase a Rosita, y no entendía por qué le jodía todavía más que ella no lo apartase, cuando a él, por tocarle el culo casi le castra.

-¿Miky, cielo, nos llevas ahí?.-preguntó la acompañante de Sirius, de la que todavía no sabía el nombre.

-Ah, no, Monika, cariño, tú te quedas aquí, que no quiero que te relaciones con esos tíos…-le dijo el rubio a su hermana.

-Oye, tío, que si quiere venir tú no eres nadie para prohibírselo-le espetó Lily.

-¿A ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro, pelirroja?-le espetó Mike, provocando que Alex se soltase de él completamente, y lo mirase con su peor cara de malas pulgas, que James crujiese los nudillos ostensiblemente y que Sirius mirase todavía más mal al tío.

-Mira, encanto, a mi amiga la respetas-dijo Alexia clavándole el dedo en el pecho, con uña y todo. Luego le dio un empujó, con toda su fuerza de agente secreto, y lo lanzó unos dos metros, trastabillando hacia atrás.-Y mira, mejor nos buscamos nosotras solitas a alguien que pueda colocarnos-dijo enganchándose a Lily de un brazo y a Heather de otro.

Sirius se volvió hacia la chica a la que había teletransportado al mundo de la fantasía color rosa.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero hasta que tu hermano aprenda a no meterse con la futura chica de un Merodeador, lo nuestro se queda en nada.-cortó con una demoledora sonrisa.

_Conste, machote, que lo de futura chica de un Merodeador, lo dije por Lily, la futura chica de James, porque, por mucho que la cabeza hueca esa se encargue de negarlo bajo todo precepto, está visto que estos dos acaban juntos…_

Los chicos siguieron a Alex hasta que entró en el colegio, y luego se metieron en un pequeño pasillo lateral, que parecía no conducir hacia ningún lugar.

-Vale, Rosita¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Sirius con un leve tonillo de burla.

-Black, vuelve a llamarme Rosita, y te la corto a mordiscos-siseó Alex agarrándolo de la solapa de la camisa del uniforme.

-Ya está bien, Alex-dijo Heather separándolos.

-Y si nos decís qué vamos a hacer ahora, os lo agradecería-sugirió Remus con suavidad.

-Eso, Alex¿Por qué te desembarazaste del rubito mono?-preguntó Heater con suavidad.

-Porque: primero, se ha puesto borde con Lily, y eso es algo que no pienso permitirle a nadie, y segundo: me estaba babeando en el escote que daba gusto… tanto, tanto gusto, que creo que me pasaré tres meses en la ducha, del asco.-gruñó la rubia apoyándose en la pared al lado de Sirius.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que le puso el escote debajo de la nariz.-puntualizó Lily.

-Ya, y yo te estoy diciendo que me daba asco, pese a que fuese a llevarnos a los mortífagos.-dijo con suavidad, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a llegar a ellos?-preguntó Remus, con voz cansina.

Alexia esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa y miró a Sirius a los ojos, que esbozó una sonrisa, a su vez. Fue como si una conexión se crease entre ambos, y lo entendieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos una idea.-dijeron ambos a la vez.

_Y es que, diario, esta chica me encanta. No de la misma forma que me encantan las demás. Rosita, mi Rosita tiene una mente perfectamente perversa y maliciosa, casi rayando en lo cruel, pero asombrosamente infalible._

_Como si fuese mi alma gemela encerrada en el cuerpo de mi enemiga. Y eso, diario, me gusta, mucho, mucho, mucho… pero ahora tenemos que cumplir una misión._

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Si¡Aunque parezca imposible actualizamos! Tachan tachan ¿Os gustó? Dudo que podamos contestar reviews, las dos estamos hasta el culo de examenes (perdón por la mala expresión). Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado este capítulo escrito íntegramente por Thaly (Enga, dadle las gracias y le dejáis una llagetita)**

**Él siguiente capítulo será desde el POV de Remus, así que no os lo perdáis.**

**Ahora os pido mi pequeño favor personal (en nombre de Thaly, mío y de todas las Siriusanas): Estamos llevando a cabo una remodelación de POTtERCiA y os agradeceria que pasaráis a dejar vuestro granito de arena sería todo un detalle [la dirección está en mi profile donde el Homepage**

**Mil gracias.**

**Eri 'nd' Thaly **

**el burro delante para que no se espante**


	7. Menudo desastre de plan

**Menudo desastre de plan**

**(Diario de Remus Lupin)**

_Yo jamás he dicho que los planes de Sirius fueran un desastre, para nada, de normal son divertidos y entretenidos. Lo que siempre había dicho era que alguien debía de pulirlos porque a veces tenían ciertos puntos algo flojos por los que se podía estropear._

_Por eso pensé, diario, que al ser el plan creación de Sirius y de Rosier, la cosa iría bien._

_Ahora me arrepiento de no haberles parado los píes._

-El plan- empezó Alex, disfrutando de lo lindo- consiste en lo siguiente. Black, por favor.

Sirius apareció por la puerta de la Sala Común, lugar donde habían vuelto para perfeccionar el plan maestro atrapa-mortifagos, cargando una bolsa llena de algo, que al ser balanceado con orgullo por el moreno, hacía un ruido como de arroz o lentejas.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- inquirió James, que no se fiaba mucho de las ideas de Alexa, y menos de las mezcladas con las de Sirius.

-Esto- dijo Sirius dejando pesadamente la bolsa encima de la mesa, alrededor de la cual estaban todos- será nuestro medio para encontrar a los mortífagos.

Alexia abrió la bolsa y, tras coger con una mano un poco de lo que había en el interior, lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Todos se acercaron para observarlo mejor.

Eran pastillitas de colores y formas distintas, de color apetecible y con aromas de frutas.

-¿Son gominolas?- preguntó instintivamente Peter, al tiempo que cogía una con forma de corazón y, antes de cualquier respuesta se lo metía en la boca.

James y Remus intentaron pararlo, esperando que explotara o algo parecido.

Pero no sucedió nada exterior.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Heather, que no entendía nada- ¿Qué se supone que debe suceder?

-Espera un poco- dijo Black, al tiempo que Alex miraba su reloj de muñeca.

-Ya- indicó Alexia, y Sirius se acercó a Peter.

-Vamos, Wormtail, di algo- le ordenó, con una risilla pícara asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

Peter negó con la cabeza, temeroso de que sucediera algo al hacerlo.

-¡Di algo o te arreo!- amenazó bromista Sirius.

Peter abrió la boca y, al momento, un pitido salió por su boca, provocando que todos tuvieran que taparse los oídos.

-¡Cierra el pico, Wormtail!- exclamaron a la vez Remus y James.

El muchacho obedeció, mareado del ruido que él mismo causaba.

-¿Qué era eso?- inquirió Lily, asustada.

-Vamos a hacer circular estas pastillas, a mejor precio que las de los mortífagos- explicó Sirius.

-¿Y?- inquirió Remus, que no entendía nada.

Las caras de Sirius y Alexia se iluminaron con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Querido diario, resultó ser que no nos indicaron porqu__é querían hacer eso, solo nos dijeron que debíamos esperar al próximo Sabado, que sería cuando se celebraría una fiesta en ese colegio._

_Y que ese día cogeríamos a todos los mortífagos._

_Sirius y Rosier anduvieron ocupados y ajetreados todos los días que pasamos en ese interesante colegio muggle._

_Ellos iban de cacería, repartiendo pastillas de esas y, ante nuestra sorpresa, no hacían ruido alguno._

_Pero debían de tener algo especial, porque todo el mundo los perseguía en busca de más._

_Incluso nos perseguían a nosotros, que no habíamos hecho nada. Por el momento._

_Al final llegó el día de la fiesta, estábamos nosotros cuatro esperando a las chicas en la Sala Común cuando…_

Bajaron la escalera de caracol las tres con unos tacones vertiginosos, y las tres vestidas con una falda de cuero tan corta que parecía un cinturón. Llevaban una palabra de honor blanca con tachuelas metálicas, siento Alexia la única que llevaba un bolso colgando del hombro.

Los chicos se las quedaron mirando pasmados.

-Debemos llamar la atención de los mortífagos para que vengan a nosotras- explicó Alexia- ¿Vamos?

Y así se dirigieron al colegio muggle, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Allí todo el mundo recibió con ovaciones a Alex y Sirius, y empezaron las avalanchas para coger pastillas de esas.

Ese par, empezaron a repartir miles y miles de pastillitas que llevaba Alex en el bolso.

-Me dan miedo a veces- comentó Heather.

Remus la miró de arriba a bajo inconscientemente y se sonrojó.

-Esto… ¿Te apetece bailar?- le preguntó tímidamente- solo para disimular quienes somos, obviamente…

-Vale…-aceptó Heather, que también se había puesto como un tomate- Pero solo es para camuflarnos- añadió, por si no terminaba de quedar claro.

Se fueron a mezclarse con la multitud.

-Lily…-empezó James.

-No, Potter, ni lo sueñes- cortó con las supuestas malas intenciones del chico.

-¿Eh?- inquirió él, desconcertado- Te digo que mires a esos de ahí- señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza un punto a lo lejos, cerca de la barra.

Lily se acercó a James e hizo que él diera la espalda a ese sitio, para luego mirar hacia allí disimuladamente.

Tres hombres y una mujer observaban como Alex y Sirius repartían las pastillitas, nada disimuladamente.

-¿Crees que deberíamos avisarlos?- preguntó Lily.

James pero, se había quedado paralizado por la cercanía de su cara con la de la pelirroja que, al darse cuenta, se sonrojó.

Los dos estaban cerca, no sabían que hacer ni que decir cuando alguien los llamó.

-Chicos chicos- dijo Peter- Rosier me ha dado esto y dice que debéis ponéroslos.

Les entregó unas orejeras, las mismas que habían usado varias veces en las clases de Herbología.

-¿Por qué debemos ponernos esto?- preguntó James, desconfiado.

-No lo sé, pero dice que debéis hacerlo rápido. Remus y Heather ya llevan- explicó, al tiempo que se ponía unos.

Lily y James lo imitaron y, al momento que entró en contacto la piel con el tejido de las orejeras se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio bastante contrastado con el movimiento de su alrededor.

Pasados unos minutos de no hacer ni decir nada, pues poco podían hacer, aparecieron Alex y Sirius, seguidos de Remus y Heather, que ya llevaban puestas las orejeras.

Se juntaron todos en circulo, mirándo a Sirius y Alexia desconcertados. Esta última, miró el reloj y abrió la palma de la mano, indicando el numero cinco.

Cerró un dedo; cuatro.

Cerró el pulgar; tres.

Cerró el anular; dos.

Cerró el corazón; uno.

Cerró el indice.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a soltar ese pitido estremecedor por la boca, y muchos se taparon las orejas, aunque fuera inútil.

Al momento Sirius y Alexia empezaron a buscar por doquier y señalaron, entre otros, a los cuatro sospechosos de la barra.

_Y es que resulta, querido diario, que esas pastillitas te hacían gritar con la boca abierta hasta que te ordenaran que callaras._

_Así, Rosier y Sirius sabían quieren había consumido pastilltas, y por lo tanto sabían quienes no las habían consumido._

_Consecuencia: los que no habían consumido era por algún motivo, y resultó ser que eran los sospechosos que habíamos visto con anterioridad._

_Total, que saltamos todos hacia esos cuatro y dos más que vimos en la otra punta y los detuvimos. Nos los llevamos fuera y avisamos a Dumbledores._

_Pero, oh diario, si todo hubiera funcionado tal cual estaba previso, al principio no me habría quejado de que Sirius y Rosier son un peligro creando planes._

_¿Quieres saber que pasó?_

_No hubo manera de hacer que callaran los muggles y, cuando los del Ministerio detectaron una anomalía mágica en una zona de muggles, no tardaron en venir._

_¿Y sabes qué?_

_Nos detuvieron a todos siete._

**.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.**

_Ahora sí que han pasado trescientos mil años. Ya nos hemos pegado mutuamente la una a la otra. _

_Voy a dar explicaciones, porque fue mi culpa no actualizar, y os lo debo:_

_Thaly me pidió que escribiera este capítulo yo, porque me tocaba, y cuando terminé se lo mandé, o eso creí haber hecho. Como no recibía respuesta, me olvidé del tema, y con los exámenes y demás, se nos fue pasando. Luego, cuando se lo comenté, ella me dijo que no había recibido nada, se lo volví a mandar, y me volví a olvidar._

_Pido mil perdones otra vez._

_El siguiente capítulo es el último._

_Un beso,_

_Thaly 'n' Eri._


	8. Mentiras, mentiras y mentiras

**Mentiras, mentiras y más mentira**

**(Peter Pettigrew)**

_Querido diario, el plan de Sirius y Rosier fue un completo desastre. ¡Los muggles no callaban! Y, cuando llegaron los del Ministerio y los Aurores, querido diario, quise morirme allí mismo._

Con varios chasquidos aparecieron de la nada hombres y mujeres con el uniforme del ministerio y sus varitas en alto. Aprovechando el momento de distracción de los chicos de Hogwarts, los mortifagos desaparecieron.

-Mierda –exclamó James, frustrado, mientras intentaba hacer que todos se camuflaran entre el bullicio de estudiantes muggles.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Heather, mirando alternativamente a Lily y a Remus.

Pero, ante la sorpresa de todos, fue Peter quien propuso algo.

_Fue genial. Uno de esos momentos en que se te ilumina la mente y sabes qué hacer, cómo hacer y sabes que funcionará. Diario, en ese momento les demostré a todos que yo valía para este trabajo. ¡Fue genial!_

No tardaron en detenerlos a todos. Para los del Ministerio fue fácil saber quienes eran los magos. Pero claro, no podían confesar que era Dumbledore quien los había mandado a hacer la misión; Esa era una de las primeras normas que les había hecho aprender el director de colegio.

Y la idea de Peter les vino que ni pintada.

-A ver, señorita Evans, cuéntenos qué hacía allí –inquirió el Auror que se encargaba del caso. Los habían separado a todos nada más detenerlos, e iban a interrogarlos uno por uno.

-Verá –empezó la pelirroja, tomando aliento-. Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con mi hermana. Ella es muggle, y no nos llevamos muy bien. Así que decidí que debía hablar con ella para hacer las paces, pero claro, no iba a mandarle una carta, ¿no? Así que decidí escaparme de Hogwarts.

El Auror se encogió de hombros.

-Fue entonces cuando Lily me vino a buscar y me explicó su historia –continuó James-. Ella sabe que me conozco muchos pasillos secretos del colegio, y quería saber si podía encontrar una manera de salir de allí, sin que nadie la descubriera. Le dije que si, pero que aunque saliera, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una manera de llegar al colegio de su hermana?

El hombre posó su mirada en Sirius.

-En escoba se verían demasiado, y todavía no sabemos aparecernos, y como James sabe que mi tío Alphard tiene una moto muggle, una preciosa Harley Davidson de color azul celeste, de la cual yo dispongo siempre que lo deseo, me vino a preguntar si se la prestaría –explicó Sirius-. Estaba soñando, el pobre –se rió con descaro-. ¡Yo no le dejo la moto a nadie! Pero me interesé por el cometido de Evans y me uní a ellos. Fuimos a buscar a Remus, que es muy listo y sabe muchas cosas –señaló al aludido.

Remus tomó aire, mientras el Auror anotaba algo en una libreta.

-Se me plantaron los tres en la biblioteca. Justamente estaba leyendo un libro sobre trasladores; casualidades de la vida. Me pidieron que les ayudara a llevar a Lily fuera del colegio, y cuando vieron lo que leía, no tardaron en pedirme que intentara crear uno. Pero falló, y terminamos en aquella fiesta y, ya que estábamos, decidimos quedarnos un rato –terminó el relato el joven licántropo.

El Auror asintió, antes de fijar su mirada en Peter, Alexia y Heather.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Yo simplemente fui porque iban todos mis amigos, del mismo modo que ellas dos –explicó Peter-. Ya sabe, un aburrido sábado en el castillo, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer –el muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras las dos chicas asentían con efusividad.

-¿Y los muggles gritando por arte de magia, señores, cómo me lo explican?

_Allí falló toda mi genialidad. ¡No había pensado nada para eso! Nos miramos los unos a los otros. Quien hablara debía hacerlo con las palabras justas, y dependía de aquella persona que pudiéramos salir más mal parados o que nos descubrieran._

-Eso es culpa mía –empezó James-. Si se lo pregunta a cualquier persona del colegio, alumno o docente, le dirá que me he ganado a pecho la fama de hacer bromas. Los caramelos eran para los chicos de Hogwarts, y me había olvidado que los llevaba en la cartera cuando nos fuimos del castillo.

-Cuando llegó aquí me dio a mi su cartera y yo, que no sabía nada de qué iba la cosa, junto con el señor Black, repartimos caramelos para todo el mundo que quiso –explicó Alexia Rosier, con cara de santa-. Cuando empezaron a gritar no sabíamos de qué iba la cosa –miró a los demás, quienes asintieron.

El Auror enarcó una ceja antes de esconder una leve sonrisa.

_¡Nos dejaron volver al colegio! ¡Y Dumbledore no nos castigó! Oh, Dios mío, lo que costó aquella misión._

_Aunque sacamos dos cosas buenas: Aprendimos que no debíamos dejarles hacer planes a Sirius y a Rosier sin antes saber de qué iban, y todos empezamos a llevarnos mucho mejor desde entonces._

_Continuamos haciendo misiones para Dumbledore durante lo que quedó de curso y, una vez terminado, un día el director quiso hablar con nosotros, y nos reunimos en su despacho realmente desconcertados. Jamás nos había pedido ningún favor en vacaciones._

-Gracias por venir –saludó a todos, antes de invitaros a sentarse en unas cómodas sillas que acababa de hacer aparecer-, ¿Alguno de vosotros ha oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos.

**FIN**

**.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.**

_Espero que os haya gustado a todos._

_Eri and Thaly_


End file.
